The invention relates to an apparatus for the measurement of the mass of a flowing medium. An apparatus for the measurement of the mass of a flowing medium is already known in which a resistor film placed upon a carrier is used. The characteristic curve of such an apparatus, however, has such an unfavorable course that electronically very great expense is required for the processing of the measurement value.